total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Epic~00/ATW if Sadie was the villain episode 3
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Around the World, we visited China in a race up a delicious, painful, and nine wall. Brick got wet from being in China and friendzoned, Anne and Lightning had a lovers’ tiff, and in the end, Unicorns lost again and voted off Izzy but with a suspicious voting result. Izzy jumped out of the plane and died but nobody cares. Who will die next? Find out on Total Drama Around the World. Dragons Geoff: Bridgette, wanna do intercourse on this bar seat? Bridgette: Okay! Trent: grr Trent Conf: Tbh pretty jelly of Geoff and Bridgette right now. But I’ll still cling onto Geoff and support him all the way. I’m the ninth best third wheel ever! Brick: Amy, do u like me? Amy: As a friend. Brick: *flexes muscles* *breaks into sympathetic tears* Now? Amy: Okay! *has sex* Trent: *licks his own face* Your all I have. Olympians Zoey: What should we do the pass the time, fellow economy classers. Sadie: I’m gonna up my strategy game. *goes over to Unicorn side* *twists Lightning’s hand in front of everyone* Sadie Confessional: My social game is bae. Alejandro: *gasps at Sadie after seeing what she did to Lightning* Mi pene es como una torre. Eva: Urgh! I don’t speak Canadian! *punches Alejandro* Alejandro: Aiyeeeee Harold: GOSH this pain reminds me of a Japanese movie I GUOSH over. Eva: NOBODY CARES, FELLOW TEAMMATE! Unicorns Anne Maria: ‘Ere’s somethin’ fishy goin’ on with this team. Lightning: Oh that’s probably the protein fish I snagged earlier. *burps fish breath in Anne Maria’s face* Anne Maria: *gasps* That smell. It’s gotta be imported from Jersey. Come here you. *makes out with Lightning* Staci: Beth, how did we not get a 2-2-1 tiebreaker with our 2 votes? Did you even vote who I said? Beth: ... Staci: Your face is so blank. My great great Uncle Terry invented being terrified. Before him, everyone were risk takers. Beth: k Pre-challenge Chris: Attention, contestants, we’re about to land in next stop... Egypt. Dragons Geoff: Egypt? Is there a party there? Can I get a wahoo? Bridgette: *licks Geoff’s face* Geoff: Wahoo! Brick: Can I get a taste of that action, Amy? Amy: What action? I’m a loser that nobody likes and nobody wants to see action from me. *barrage of audience cheers* Brick: Imma take that as a maybe. Trent: *jumps in between Geoff and Bridgette licking action* Are we Me, You, Dupree? Geoff: *misinterprets* Uh, whatever you’re into, dude. *Backs away slowly* Olympians Sadie: Ah, Egypt. Perfect place to blindside. What do you say we cost this challenge, Alejandro? Alejandro: Qué? No. Es absolutamente inútil costó un reto y nos podríamos llevar a ser targetted. Sadie: I’ll take that as a yas. Eva: I’ll take that as a #teameva Harold: I know Spanish, guys. It clearly means “What? No. It’s absolutely clear that Harold is goshing hilarious.” Alejandro: Ayeeee! Unicorns Lightning: Yo, Anne baby, ya got some sand in your egypt? Anne Maria: Good one, boo. Staci: My great great great grandmother Vera invented vagina jokes. Before her people had no sense of humor. Challenge Chris: Welcome to Egypt, contestants. Eva: URGH! SMELLS LIKE PISS! Alejandro: Pardon me butting in with a senorita but don’t you think everything smells like piss? Eva: YEAH! IT’S DELICIOUS! Eva Conf: I HATE Alejandro. But GRRRR, he’s SO hot! Sadie Conf: He’s not just cute, but he’s also a strategic god. I must have him. Sadie: We’ll probably win this challenge since Unicorns suck, especially Lightning. Lightning: Yo, you questionin’ my sexiness, punk? Sadie: Lightning! Shut up! I hate you! Sadie Conf: He’s annoying but he’s pretty hot. I must have him. Geoff: Yo bro, what’s the challenge pallenge. Chris: well as you can see, we’re in the beautiful Egypt, with sandy landscape, sunny sky, and diverse environment. But lol, screw that, let’s do trivia here. Sadie: Perfect. *rubs hands together* Sadie Conf: Time to cost this challenge. lmao I’m like Russell Hantz. Challenge *Unicorns win.* *Dragons get second.* *Olympians lose.* Sadie: Yas my fullproof plan worked. Eva: We lost?! I’m so angry I just wanna PUNCH something! *punches Harold* Harold: GOSH IDIOT OW! Alejandro Conf: This is the part of the episode where I say a line in the confessional that 100% has to do with strategy. My team has some mucho bueno fodders so even though my team is trashy, they’ll be easy to deshazte de ellos when we ever lose. Chris: So Olympians lose for the first time, and Unicorns didnt look as trashy and WON. And what’s more?! I’ll make an unfair twist where the Unicorns get to vote an Olympian off. Lightning: Yo, I feel like a holla back girl now. Beth: yeah uh, me too. Anne Maria: *whispers to Beth, Staci, Lightning* How about we vote the big threat, Alejandro? Lightning: k Alejandro Conf: Time to bring out my master strategy and suck up to the team. Alejandro: Ola, Lightning, you are fit and strong like a traditional Spanish man. Lightning: Yo, thanks bruv. Lightning: Hey, Anne, how about we not vote Alejandjob? Anne Maria: What? No hozay, Lightway. Lightning: *flexes muscle* How about now? Anne Maria: Whoa. You a dreamy hunk o’ MAN-meat. i’m in. Lightning: *to Beth* *whispers* She’s a crazy girl so what’s say you vote her? Beth: k Lightning: *to beth* *whispers* Yo how about you vote this dude? Beth: uh k Anne Maria: *to Staci* *whispers* He don’t have the same make-up as you. Vote him? Pre-Elimination Chris: Time to vote, Unicorns Lightning Conf: This hunk only for one chick, fool. (Sadie) Anne Maria Conf: you wannabe ghetto. (Harold) Staci Conf: My beauty got complimented. Eeee! (Harold) Beth Conf: *votes* I had two people coming to me but i couldn’t figure out who to vote tho um, I’ll thay in character and not vote him and vote her inthead uh i think tho. Elimination Chris: Alright, time to get to the votes. Chris: 1st vote... Sadie Chris: 2nd vote... Harold Chris: 3rd vote... Sadie Chris: 4th vote... Harold Chris: My twist is ily. It turns out it’s 2-2 and… double-cross twist. Unicorns get to revote between Sadie and Harold. Up to Alejandro, Eva, Zoey. Alejandro Conf: Looks like I will have to use my strategic brain to strategically make these two people strategically vote Harold. Buenos días. Eva: Grr, I don’t know who to vote! I HATE both of them. Alejandro: Eva, I urge you to vote Harold. Eva: Why should I listen to you? Alejandro: *rips off shirt* How about now? Eva: Grr! *reaches out hands* ABS! MUST HAVE! DELICIOUS! YUMMY! Gimme now, you moron!! Alejandro; after you vote. Eva: K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alejandro: Two votes. That’ll do. I’ll just rely on two votes and not be overly careful. Elimination (2nd) Chris: Time to read the votes. Chris: 1st vote… Sadie. Chris: 2nd vote… Harold. Chris: 3rd vote… Chris: #unnecessarytension Chris: Harold! Sadie: #blindside Harold: URGH GOSH! WHAT is it about me that would make people want to vote me, GOSH?!?! Sadie: your annoying. Harold: stfu. *jumps out of plane* Chris: Unicorns bounced back like Harold’s goshing ‘tude and a weird weird vote occured once again. Who will gosh out next? Find out on Total Drama Around the Goshing World! Category:Blog posts